1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method of enabling a first wireless subscriber unit (SU) (e.g., a wireless communication SU) communicating with or registered to at least a first network to transmit/receive data to/from a second SU communicating with or registered to at least a second network. The present invention also generally relates to the exchange of data between wireless communication systems and/or complementary networks, and the exchange of data between SUs communicable with such wireless communication systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method of enabling such transmission in a manner that is transparent to the SUs.
2. Background Description
FIGS. 1-3 show a prior art radio frequency (RF) transmission system 100, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,172, incorporated herein by reference, for transmitting information from one of a plurality of originating processors A-N to at least one of a plurality of destination processors (A-N) which may be transported during operation. The system 100 includes at least one gateway switch 150 that stores information received from one of the at least one originating processor prior to transmission of the information to the at least one destination processor; a RF information transmission network 130 for transmitting stored information received from one of the at least one gateway switch 150 by RF transmission to at least one destination processor; and at least one interface switch 162 that connects a gateway switch 150 to the RF transmission network 100 and transmits stored information received from one of the at least one gateway switch 150 to the RF information transmission network 100.
The information is transmitted to a receiving interface switch by the electronic mail system in response to an address of the receiving interface switch which has been added to the information originated by the originating processor by either the originating processor or gateway switch 14. The information is transmitted from the receiving interface switch to the RF information transmission network 130 with an address of the destination processor to receive the information which has been added by either the originating processor, a gateway switch or the receiving interface switch.
More particularly, FIG. 2 illustrates a block diagram of the connection between a plurality of gateway switches with mailboxes 150 in different electronic mail systems to the RF information transmission network 160. Multiple gateway switches with mailboxes 150 from a single electronic mail system 1-N may be connected to each interface switch 162 instead of the connection of a single gateway switch with a mailbox to a single interface switch as illustrated. A plurality of interface switches 162 connect information transmitted from at least one electronic mail system as illustrated in FIG. 1. Optionally, a plurality of electronic mail systems 1-N are connected to a data input port, of the RF information transmission system which is preferably hub switch 116. The dotted line communication paths 163 illustrate optional information transmissions in which information from a plurality of different electronic mail systems is concentrated at a single interface switch 304. The dotted line communication paths 161 illustrate connections to additional gateway switches with mailboxes 150 within electronic mail systems 1-N.
The interface switches, 162 function as a security check to determine that information transmissions originating from a gateway switch with mailbox 150 represent transmissions which should be coupled to a hub switch 116 of the RF information transmission network 160. The security check is performed by the interface switch 162 comparing the identification number of the RF receiver 119 which has been added by either an originating processor A-N or a gateway switch with mailboxes 150 with permissible identification numbers or the interface switch performing the addition of the identification number.
The interface switch 162 also removes information added by the electronic mail system 1-N to the information originated by the originating processor A-N from the stored information received from one of the gateway switches 14, and adds information used by the RF information transmission network 130 during transmission of the information originated at the originating processor to a RF receiver 119 in the RF information transmission network 130 which receives the information and transfers it to the destination processor A-N. Additionally, the interface switch 162 encodes data, which is required to format the display of the cathode ray tube (CRT) of the destination processor for the electronic mail system to which the destination processor is connected, in the form of a character or characters which are decoded by either the RF receiver 119 or the destination processor A-N. This information is added in decoded form back to the information which is processed by the destination processor with a format of the electronic mail system to which the destination processor A-N is connected.
The interface switches 162 also function to store information which has been stored by at least one gateway switch 150 that is received from a plurality of originating processors, and assemble the information from a plurality of originating processors into a packet having a predetermined format and transmit the packet to the hub switch 116 within the RF information transmission network 160. The hub switch is the preferable node in the RF information transmission network to which communications from the gateway switches 150 should be transmitted as a consequence of it having jurisdiction over both local access and transport area (LATA) switches 150 and the local switches 112 in the RF information transmission network, which results in lesser network overhead.
The hub switch 116 receives the packet from the receiving interface switch 162 and disassembles the packet into information from the plurality of originating processors. The originating processors are either within a single electronic mail system such as system 1, or from a plurality of electronic mail systems, such as systems 1-N, or from outside of any electronic mail system from at least one additional processor 312 which is connected directly to interface switch 162 to originate information to be transmitted to a destination processor A-N in an electronic mail system as described below. The RF information transmission network 130 transmits the disassembled information from the hub switch 116, including the identification number of the RF receiver 119 transferring information, to the destination processor A-N to a local switch 112 storing the file identified by the identification number and any destination of the RF receiver in the RF information transmission network to which the information and identification number is to be transmitted by the RF information transmission network, and adds any destination of the RF receiver to the information. The RF information transmission network, in response to any added destination, transmits the information and identification number to the destination for RF broadcast to the RF receiver 119 for transfer to the destination processor A-N.
The information is transmitted to a receiving interface switch 162 from one or more gateway switches 150 by one or more electronic mail systems 1-N in response to an address of the receiving interface switch which has been added to the information originated by the originating processor by either the originating processor or gateway switch. The information is transmitted from the receiving interface switch 162 to the RF information transmission network with an address of the destination processor, such as a name of a user of the destination processor A-N, to receive the information which has been added by either the originating processor A-N, a gateway switch 150 or the receiving interface switch 304.
Preferably, the address of the receiving interface switch is a code word, such as “TF-MOBOX”, which is recognized throughout the electronic mail system when appended to information as directing the information to be transmitted to the interface switch 304. The address of the destination processor is preferably the identification number of the RF receiver 119 within the RF information transmission network 160. The address of the receiving interface switch may be added to the information originated by the originating processor, by a gateway switch 150 or by the originating processor A-N. The address of the receiving interface switch 162 may be added to the information by matching an identification of the destination processor A-N which may be the name of the individual utilizing the processor or some other information to add an address of an interface switch such as the aforementioned “TF-MOBOX” stored with the matched identification of the destination processor to the information as the address of the receiving interface switch.
Alternatively, the originating processor may be used to add the address of the receiving interface switch 150 by inputting the address of the receiving interface switch (TF-MOBOX) along with an identification of the destination processor A-N (name of recipient using the processor). The originating processor A-N may also add the address of the receiving interface switch 162 by matching an identification of the destination processor (name of the user of the processor) with a stored identification of a destination processor and adding an address of the interface switch (TF-MOBOX) stored with the matched identification of the destination processor to the information as the address of the receiving interface switch.
The identification number may be added to the information originated by the originating processor or, alternatively, maybe added by the originating processor by matching an identification of the destination processor (the name of the user of the processor) with a stored identification of a destination processor (the authorized user of the destination processor) and adding an identification number stored with the matched identification of the destination processor to the information as the identification number of the RF receiver 119. Alternatively, the aforementioned matching process may be performed by either the gateway switch 150 or the interface switch 304. The additional processors 312 originates information from outside of any electronic mail system. The processors 312 provide an address of at least one destination processor in an electronic mail system, such as the name of the user, to receive information transmitted by the RF information transmission system 160, or an identification number of the RF receiver 119 receiving information and transferring the information to the destination processor. The interface switch 162 which receives the information from each processor 312 adds information used by the RF information transmission network 130 during transmission of the information to the RF receiver 119 receiving the information in the same manner as described above with respect to the interface switch 304.
Processors 312 are connected directly to the interface switch 162 and are only required to have a telephone modem and support programming to format information for RF transmission to a destination processor A-N within any one of one or more electronic mail systems 1-N. The processors 312 are not required to have the necessary electronic mail system software present in originating processors A-N or interconnections with an electronic mail system. As a result of the connection to the interface switch 304, information originating from the additional processors 312 may be transmitted by RF transmission to a destination processor A-N within any one or a plurality of electronic mail systems with the user of the processor 312, the processor 312 or the interface switch 162 only having to supply an identification number of the receiver 119 to input information into the RF information transmission system 130 for RF transmission to a destination processor.
The difference between originating information by one of the additional processors 312 outside of any electronic mail system and originating information by one of the processors within one of the electronic mail systems is that the direct connection of the additional processor to the interface switch 162 eliminates the requirement for the adding of an address of the interface switch 162 which is required by the electronic mail systems to forward the information to the interface switch where necessary formatting of the information to be compatible with the RF information transmission system is performed. The interface switch 162 packetizes information originating from the additional processors 312 in the same manner as described above with respect to information originating from within an electronic mail system.
Information from within an electronic mail system and originating from additional processors 312 outside of the electronic mail system may be formatted into the same packets which are forwarded to the hub switch 116. Additionally, interface switch 162 may be connected only to the additional processors 312 to provide an interface only for processors outside of any electronic mail system to destination processors A-N within one or more electronic mail systems 1-N. The only information which is necessary to be inputted by the additional processors 312 is the address of the destination processor (user of the processor). The addition of the identification number of the receiver 119 may be added by matching of an identification of the destination processor with stored destination processors within the additional processor 312, or the interface switch 162 with an identification number of the receiver 119 stored with an identification of a destination processor A-N used as an identification of the destination processor upon a match having been made.
Prior art FIGS. 1-3, however, do not generally relate to, for example, a system and method of enabling a first wireless SU registered to or communicating with a first network to transmit/receive data to/from a second SU registered to or communicating with a second network.
Packet or data communication between data networks is not fully standardized. As a result, a number of different standards, protocols, etc. are available to provide packet or data communication between, for example, a first SU registered to or communicating with a first network to transmit/receive data to/from a second SU registered to or communicating with a second network. Such differences in standards are especially true with respect to maintaining the location and registration status of a particular SU. The manner in which such data is maintained is referred to as “mobility management” and is needed for enabling a SU to freely travel or roam within a particular network.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,137,791 to Frid et al. discloses a specialized roaming mechanism enabling a mobile station to transmit data from a first network utilizing a Mobile internet protocol (IP) Method (MIM) and to a second network utilizing a Personal Digital Cellular Mobility Method (PMM). As shown in prior art FIG. 4, which shows a mobile station 490 associated with an MIM network 400 within a PMM network 10. The MIM mobile station 490 is associated with a home agent (HA) 320. Such a HA can be located within the MIM network 400 or within an external data network.
In order to transmit towards the mobile station, the HA 440 needs a corresponding foreign agent (FA) located within the visited geographic area. However, since conventional PMM network 410 does not include a FA, no IP tunnel can be established between the HA 440 and the PMM network 10. An IP tunnel carries a foreign protocol within a TCP/IP packet (e.g., IPX (Internetwork Packet Exchange) can be encapsulated and transmitted via TCP/IP). Therefore, a FA 420 is introduced into the PMM network 410 to effectuate an IP tunnel between the HA 440 and the PMM network 10.
When the MIM mobile station 490 is in a new geographic area within the PMM network 10, the mobile station 490 performs a registration in a conventional manner by transmitting a location registration request over the air-interface 402. The mobile station 490 may further be associated with a data terminal equipment (DTE) 20A. The base station (BS) 444 receives the request and forwards it to the connected visited mobile switching center (VMSC) 40. The VMSC 40, in turn, performs an authentication procedure by transmitting a Subscriber Authentication Information Retrieval Request 411 to an associated gateway location register (GLR, also known as a visitor location register VLR) 620. The GLR 620, in turn, transmits an Internet-working Authentication Information Retrieval Request signal 415 to a home location register (HLR) 455 associated with the registering mobile station 20. The associated HLR 455 authenticates the subscriber and informs the GLR 430 with necessary authentication data via Inter-working Authentication Information Retrieval Response signal 660. Such data include the authentication keys associated with the mobile station 20.
The GLR 620, in turn, informs the results 413 back to the requesting VMSC 40. The VMSC 442 then transmits an Authentication Request signal to confirm the authentication data with the mobile station 20. In response, the mobile station 490 provides the requested authentication data via an authentication response signal 690. After verifying the received data and confirming the mobile station 20, a location registration acknowledgment signal is transmitted to the mobile station 490 by way of air-interface 402. The mobile station 490 is now registered to access the serving mobile telecommunications network for normal mobile services (i.e., voice call connection).
After establishing the authentication procedure, the associated DTE 490A enters packet mode and instructs the mobile station 490 to transmit a packet communication registration request signal to the visited packet mobile switching center (VPMSC) 480 through the VMSC 40. Such a separate request is necessary to further enable the mobile station 490 to communicate instead of normal voice data. The VPMSC 480 may further communicate with the associated GLR 430 to authenticate the mobile station 490 for packet data communication (not shown). In return, the VPMSC 480 may also transmit a packet authentication request signal 720 to the mobile station 20. The mobile station 490 may then respond with a packet authentication response signal 730. After verifying that the mobile station 490 is authenticated to utilize packet communication, a packet communication registration response signal 740 is provided back to the mobile station 20. The mobile station 490 then enters packet mode.
For mobile stations belonging to the MIM network 400 and currently traveling within the PMM network 10, the VPMSC 480 establishes an IP tunnel 455 with the newly created FA 310. More specifically, the VPMSC 480 creates a first IP tunnel 455 with a gateway packet mobile switching center (GPMSC) 450 serving the PMM network 10. The GPMSC 70, in turn, interfaces with the FA 310. As described above, since the mobile station 490 is associated with the MIM network 300, a HA 440 associated with mobile station 490 receives all incoming packet data addressed towards the mobile station 490 currently roaming within the PMM network. Since the HA 440 requires a FA to establish an IP tunnel and to communicate received packet data therebetween, the new FA 420 as described above is introduced within the PMM network 410 in accordance with the teachings of the present invention.
The DTE 490A connected to the mobile station 490 then performs a PPP establishment procedure towards the FA/GPMSC 310/70. The DTE then sends a Mobile IP Agent Solicitation message to effectuate an IP connection with the home network. The new FA node 420 of the PMM network 410 responds with a mobile IP agent advertisement message. The DTE then sends a mobile IP registration request message to the FA 310. The FA 420 then identifies the HA 440 associated with the roaming mobile station 490 and forwards the message to the identified HA 320. The HA sends a mobile IP registration reply message 810 back to the FA/GPMSC 310/70 and further establishes a second IP tunnel 408 with the serving FA 310. The FA/GPMSC 310/70 then forwards such a message 820 to the DTE 20A.
A data delivery between the HA 440 and the DTE 490A is effectuated thereafter. For example, for incoming data packets 406 addressed towards the DTE 20A, the packets are initially received by the HA 440 and routed to the DTE 490A via the second IP tunnel 408 and the first IP tunnel 750. For outgoing data packets 404 originated from the DTE 20A, the packets are first routed by the first IP tunnel 455 towards the FA 420 and then, for example, to an appropriate external network 900.
The GPMSC 450 associated with the PMM network 410 further includes an interface module 460 for interfacing and communicating with the newly introduced FA 310. Furthermore, in order to facilitate the DTE's PPP establishment request, the GPMSC 450 is further equipped with a PPP server 610.
However, unlike the present invention which is directed to data communication between two or more disparate networks, U.S. Pat. No. 6,137,791 is directed to voice communication between a first data packet network using a MIM and a second data packet network utilizing a Personal Digital Cellular Mobility Method (PMM). There is currently no known general mechanism for enabling SUs to transmit and/or receiver electronic messages while communicating with or utilizing a disparate, different, and/or incompatible second packet network.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method to enable, for example, a SU that transmits data to efficiently and/or seamlessly (e.g., transparent to the SUs) communicate from a first mobile telecommunications network to, a destination at a second mobile telecommunications network.